Como se siente
by ananeko123
Summary: Kakeru piensa como fue su vida siendo el hermano menor de Kyoya Tategami.


**OHAYOOO…aquí les traigo un fic que se me ocurrió**

**Kyoya: Ahora que va a pasarme**

**Yo: Nada**

**Ryuga y Gingka: Y a nosotros**

**Yo: Nada…Ryuga dilo**

**Ryuga: Ya que…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

**Disfrútenlo…**

Kakeru´s POV

Ya nada tenía sentido, estaba mirando la nada mientras me revoloteaba los cabellos y podía divisar mis ojos azules en la ventana. Ya que no me importaba nada ahora, después de descubrir la verdad del pasado de mi hermano que tenía que ver conmigo. Claro saber que tu hermano mayor cometió un delito es horrible.

Como se siente descubrir por una llamada telefónica de una persona anónima que tus padres no murieron sino fueron asesinados, la sensación seria como si estas caminando y un auto te atropella mil veces, así me sentí al saber la verdad. Pero eso no es lo peor sino que te digan que fueron asesinados por tu hermano, él me había dicho que nuestra madre había muerto de una enfermedad grave y nuestro padre nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte y que después el destino lo mato en un accidente automovilístico.

Mi vida la pase encerrado con las palabras de mi hermano diciendo-Kakeru, no salgas es peligroso-grandes palabras que para ese entonces significaban algo, mi hermano me protegía y cuando llego con esas cicatrizes en la cara me preocupe tanto, pero a él no le importó lo más mínimo

-Las cicatrices representan lo que la gente vive-

No sé qué significaba esas palabras en ese entonces, pero después lo supe. Luego de todo eso, mi hermano no pudo mantener y me mando a vivir con mis tíos a una granja al otro lado del país. Al principio pensé que sería aburrido, pero luego mi concepto cambio, allí mi primo me enseño a montar motocicletas que después se volvieron mi pasión.

Como se siente después de seis años lo volví a ver, me habían contado por ahí que se volvió una persona despiadada que amaba hacer sufrir a los blader más débiles aunque siempre fue me contaron de un blader que lo logro cambiar un poco, su nombre era Gingka Hagane y se hicieron amigos, perfectamente sabía que mi hermano lo usaría y luego lo traicionaría.

Hubo un torneo llamado Battle Bladers donde quise participar, pero sabía que no llegaría a nada pues solo era un blader mediocre o eso siempre me hizo pensar mi hermano. Escuche que ese tal Gingka era muy fuerte y paso a las finales .Mi hermano lucho contra un maniático llamado Ryuga, al principio lo apoye, pero cuando lo vi perder y ver como un dragón oscuro lo atravesaba me resigne, es una tontería ¿no? Creer que "El Rey de las Bestias" podría ganar es más que un idiota sin sentimientos, se merecía eso y mucho más. ¿No creen?

Pase un año tranquilo o eso quería pensar, me decidí a enfrentarme al blader más fuerte del país y con mis amigos fuimos a retarlo también, fue donde vi a mi hermano que no quería quitarme los ojos de encima, ¿qué pensaba que podría perder? ¿que solo era un blader cualquiera? Le haría callar sus pensamientos, desgraciadamente mi Chimera Divine perdió contra el Galaxy Pegasus de Gingka y note como mi hermano me observaba detenidamente, era como verme en el espejo. Maldigo el día que nací pareciéndome a ese inútil.

Después de eso, mi hermano participo en el mundial, pero no representando Japón sino África. ¿La razón? quería enfrentarse a su rival número uno, odio cuando su orgullo es más fuerte que él aunque siempre lo ha sido así. Cuando escuche que su equipo perdió, me dio una risa infinita. Ese gatito es un idiota sin sentimientos.

Otro año paso tranquilo, escuche que mi hermano y Gingka se habían vuelto bladers legendarios. Me pregunte ¿qué es un blader legendario? un amigo que los acompañaba llamado Yuki Mizusawa me dijo que era una persona de corazón puro. JA… ¿corazón puro? Mi hermano no es así, para mí que el fragmento estelar se confundió de blader.

-Gente que mata jamás tendrá el corazón puro-

Una frase muy bonita ¿no creen? Luego vi como mi hermano y los demás bladers legendarios ayudaban a derrotar a Némesis que hundiría este mundo en oscuridad, para mí era lo mejor. Después de esa batalla, el mundo quedo restaurado y quise vivir una vida normal.

Como se siente ver a tu hermano mayor, siete años después hecho un hombre fuerte, decidido, que esconde su pasado cruel a personas inocentes. Descubrí que se había casado con una chica de cabello celeste muy hermoso y tenía un niño igual a nosotros. Sentía miedo que eso pequeño tuviera el mismo destino que yo y descubra lo que realmente es su padre.

Pasaron los años, escuche que mi sobrino era un blader muy fuerte al igual que su padre y tenía una hermanita igual a su madre, me alegre infinitamente que crezcan con amor y cariño. Claro lo que nunca tuve en mi vida.

Ahora sé que la vida no tiene un rumbo fijo para mí, sentí que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y tenía una sonrisa macabra-Así que sabes la verdad-sentía como sonreía y de pronto mi respiración se volvió más fuerte, tenía un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, todo se volvió negro y mi cuerpo se tumbó en el suelo…

"_Y así es como se siente ser el hermano menor de Kyoya Tategami"_

Fin Kakeru´s POV

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: ¿QUE TE PASA?**

**Yo: Nada…me inspire leyendo un fic de otra autora**

**Ryuga: Que es Vale**

**Gingka: ¿Qué les pareció el Kyoya malo?**

**Yo: Pobre Kakeru**

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
